Contra-partes
by yumekimura
Summary: un nuevo juego comienza quizas de la manera mas extraña y divertida para el equipo 7
1. Chapter 1

Era un nuevo día en Argentina un grupo de chicos estaban discutiendo sobre su anime favorito Naruto, el pelirojo estaba debatiendo con sus dos amigas sobre el viaje de dimenciones

-Es realmente ilógico- opino la pelinegra- es imposible viaje de dimensiones Sebas olvídate de esa tontería- seria

\- Es cierto Sebas de veras – chilla cantarina la pelirrubia- no podemos viajar por las dimensiones tu sabes que siempre apoyo todo lo que decís pero eso es imposible- asintió varias veces para darse la razón

-Ne Noe pensé que me darías tu por lo menos la razón- se quejo el chico resignado – pero ni modo les probare que podemos viajar en las dimensiones- le apunta a las dos

\- Sebas no creo que se abra el suelo o que haya una luz y vayamos al otro lado- sarcástica la pelinegra

Como si fuera una invocación ocurrió el suelo parecía abrirse haciendo que los tres se miren antes de caer por el perderse en el abismo. Mientras muy lejos se encontraba un equipo de chicos de 18 años entrenando todos pararon al sentir el golpe en seco a unos metros de un cuerpo

-¡¿Qué fue eso!?- grito la pelirosa

Empezaron a correr hasta llegar y verlo sorprendido era una chica tirada en el suelo la ninja medico se acerco la examino.

Noé pov

Sentí que todo me daba vueltas era como caer de nuevo al suelo gracias a que Sara me jalo como si fuera una cosa para evitar que la profe nos pille nos encaje amonestaciones, chille fuerte al sentir como mis piecitos me quedaban como mierdas. Al abrir mis ojos vi una cabellera rosa de forma borrosa parpadee rápido intentando concentrarme

-Kakashi-sensei despertó dettabayo- dijo una vos conocida creo que deje de respirar antes de mirar al rubio sorprendida quise hablar pero nada salía de mis labios

-estas bien- preguntaron todos me hacían tanta preguntas apenas desperté tenga paciencia con mi persona de veras

-esperen chicos la ahogan- si dijo el sexi del profesor a quien no le daba ganas de violarlo admítanlo a mi si pero no puedo dejar que mi perversidad me domine jajajaja

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto Sakura Haruno

-Eh mmm- me puse a pensar- Naomi de veras un gusto- le dedique una sonrisa alegre feliz.

Kakashi pov

Esa sonrisa es muy Naruto algo me dice que esto es solo el comienzo de mi sufrimiento, aunque mirándola bien no está nada mal, ese cabello marrones casi rubio y ojos de un celeste claro, por no decir de esos enormes pechos que me hacían pensar cositas que no debía ni era el momento. Además de que su forma de vestir una falda y una camisa que apenas cubrían su perfecto vientre negué varias veces al ver como sonreía.

-estás sola por acá - dijo casualmente mi alumna todo préstamo atención al cambio de estado de la chica de alegre a aterrada

-AAAHH POR EL CREADOR DEL CHICITO- chillo con fuerza antes de correr hacia algún destino de la aldea todos nos miramos antes de seguirla

Sebastián pov

Sentía que todo me dolía hasta los lugares que menos conocía joder era increíble como dos vuelta incluso correr y entrenar no me hacían doler tanto los huesos las carnecita tan tierna que tengo. Muy bien sebas no eres marica

-GAI-SENSEI YA DESPERTO- muy bien si eso no me dejo sordo no se que no me hubiese dejado

Lo mire fijo mientras miraba ok eso era lo más desagradable ver usar a un hombre mallas qué onda con este viejo- VEO QUE TE DESPERTASTE AMIGO- otro igual esto es increíble tiene las cejas más gruesas que he visto nunca. Esperen vamos despacio ese agujero nos trajo….a Naruto no puedo creerlo quise gritar de alegría pero es mejor no hacerlo delante de esto dos

-Muy bien chico, ¿cómo te llamas?- me pregunto Gai sensei al ayudarme a sentar con calma intente calmar los latidos de mi corazón

-S-Sebas-Sebastián- sonríe a penas mi vos salía como si fuera un afeminado genial sebas das la impresión de que te desviaste de camino

-SEBASTIÁN QUE NOMBRE MAS RARO- grito de nuevo Lee intente contener la furia si algún problema con mi nombre me levante y busque mi mochila

-Y ustedes como se llaman- pregunte de manera neutral para no delatarme que se como se llaman ellos me digan oye hombre estas loco

-ES CIERTO QUE FALTA DE EDUCACION – grito Gai empiezo a creer que debo ir a chequearme luego a ver si no quedo sordo - MI NOMBRE ES MAITO GAI- hizo su pose cool ni muerto le emito está bien soy tonto y todo pero no me humillaría así

-YO SOY ROCK LEE-

Muy bien lo he decidido voy a ir al médico solo debo encontrar a mi novia y a mi pequeña peste que espero que estén bien

-SEBAS no tiene amigos, aldea- negué a su interrogatorio ambos me miraron con pena se alejaron susurraron dios sabe que cosa vinieron me agarro Gai de la camisa me arrastraron

-ESPEREN….- no hubo caso era llevado a la fuerza

Sara pov

Sentí que todo me daba vuelta que no tenia control con lo que me pasaba, todo giraba a mi alrededor cuando por fi abrí los ojos estaba delante una chica de ojos perla y cabello negro si no me equivoco ella es Hinata

-E-Estas bien- me pregunto tímidamente

No conteste solo asentí antes de sentarme y acomodar mi falda escolar si a nosotros nada más se nos ocurre ir a ver en el cine la última película de Naruto con el uniforme escolar tsk maldita Noemí por no dejarme ir a casa por ropa

-T-Te encontramos a-acá- me dijo mientras me pasaba algo de agua

-Cómo te llamas- me pregunto Shino seriamente mientras me miraba sus lentes y todo de ese chico me provocaba unos escalofríos natos

-Urrieta Sara- conteste indiferente- y ustedes- al ver cómo me miraban como si tuviese tres cabeza me hizo reflexionar que debí a verme inventado un nombre

-Aburame Shino –

-Inuzuka Kiba- luego vi a Akamaru no es que me desagrade bien si me desagradan los perros- el es mi amigo Akamaru- el perro me saludo un tic se instalo en mi ceja lo último que deseo es que se me acerque ese perro

-Hy-Hyuga Hinata- se presento tímidamente no se noto nada "viva el sarcasmo"

-No estás con nadie viniste sola- negué con la cabeza antes la pregunta de Kiba- tiene clan amigos- volvió insistir

-Si algo así- conteste si tenía amigos estaba conmigo supongo solo espero que ellos estén bien

-C-creo que es mejor ir a la aldea- comento de nuevo tímida la chica ok esta necesita a dos personas que le aviven y violen al idiota de Naruto me ofrezco a despertar su perversidad en todo su esplendor

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?

¿Se retractaran de los viajes Sara y Noemí?

¿Sara y Noé enseñaran a Hinata hacer pervertida?


	2. delirios y kakashi sonrojado

**Noemí pov**

Voy hacia Konoha si voy hacia la aldea quien va hacia Konoha YO QUIEN YO jiji si podría bailaría la macarena nah no tanto quizás una música bien de mi estilo un reggaetón, no he sido tan feliz desde que descubrí lo que era una porno imagínate palabra uff luego que calentón tuvo por días al imaginarme cosas

-y dime Nao-chan porque llevas ese traje tan ridículo- me dice Sakura

\- es un uniforme querida para ir a la academia- le reste importancia mientras cruzaba mis brazos aunque he de admitir que jamás me gustaron mas por qué no puedo prender la camisa entre mis senos.

\- necesita eso para ir a una academia- dice Naruto- que feo

-hay querido que inocente eres puede hacer un montón de cosas con un uniforme mas para momento extremo- pongo cara híper hentai- en un cine para una película porno o cuando esta apresurada podes facilitar todo- feliz mientras acomodaba mi cabello tras la oreja

**Kakashi pov **

Es definitivo esta mujer me volverá loco más cuando se mueve esa falda mostrando esa nalgas deliciosas mis pensamientos fueron a parar donde no debía, me la imagine desnuda casi tengo un derrame nasal

-eres una pervertida- dice Sasuke con desagrado lo que menos siento yo es eso si sigo pensando secuestrare a esta chica la violare

\- sorpresa - dice sarcástica Nao-chan mientras sigue caminando al llegar casi se detuvo de golpe

**Lee pov**

Estoy preocupado por este chico miren que estar solo sin sus amigos y familia en un lugar que no conoce que dolor pero yo Rock Lee le llevare a su casa era una promesa

-muy bien Sebas - dice mi sensei amado- es normal esa ropa en ti- curioso

-claro es un uniforme para la academia- me daba pena que no hable mucho es mas no se atrevía a decir nada

Iba a decir algo cuando un borrón paso a mi lado y aterrizo arriba de mi nuevo amigo cuando la vi era una chica enseñaba algo más su trasero me sonroje y no pude evitar mirarlo por todos los cielos soy hombre merezco ver un poco.

-señorita esa es manera de tocar a mi amigo- dije con fuerza

La chica se sentó entre la piernas de Sebas- si compa más si quieres violar aun hombre es el mejor lugar- lame sus labios con descaro

-NAO- el grito de Sebas se escucho por todo lados a igual que sus mejillas estaban roja

**Sebas pov**

No podía creer que esta mujer no cambie nunca es decir cómo demonios se atreve a actuar como una desvergonzada, violarme a mi si como no. Que mocosa pervertida de Lee a esta loca no hombre a mi todo me sale bien genial.

-que te haces el inocente si follaste a los 12 años- me lo dijo sin pudor alguno no si estoy rodeado de enemigos todos me miran sorprendido

-compa mío hermano-se acerca Kakashi me desordena el cabello- este es como yo un seductor nato

No que va el si sabe de lo que soy capaz me muerdo la lengua para no abrir la boca decir cuanta verdades quiero pero ja que le diré que cambie por mi novia que solo con ella pienso tanta perversidades que uff me excita con solo pensarlo me levanto como un resorte rápido y sacudo mi ropa

-L F L- dice Naruto con curiosidad mirando mi camisa- ¿qué significa un clan?- pregunto

-significa Luis Falco Leonor- explique- es la academia donde vamos los dos- apunte a la loca

**Kiba pov**

La señorita yo me creo mejor no hablo nunca es más estaba calladita como si nunca abrieran la boca, me molestaba caminaba lejos de Akamaru cuando yo iba a decir algo esa chica corría

-Sebas…- llamo a un chico que estaba en la entrada ni la vio y la abrazo los dos estaban abrazados besándose todos nos quedamos mudos esperando que la pareja se separe

**Sasuke pov**

Se estaban besando delante de todo, ok bueno no es que me importe, NO DEBERIA IMPORTARME QUE ESE SUJETO BESE A LA CHICA pero parece que me contagiaron su idiotez Naruto y Sakura.

-bueno chicos- dice Naomi – ella es Sara mi amiga mi mejor amiga y su novio Sebas - al observar a los dos me quede sorprendido mirándolos tenía un cabello negro con algunos tinte azules como yo y los ojos del mismo color la piel blanca, no llevaba el uniforme correspondiente si no una camisa negra y una falda azul oscuro

-Hola- el chico sonríe amistoso aunque ese uniforme es horrible camisa blanca un pantalón gris y unos zapatos su cabello es un rojo intenso como el fuego y sus ojos eran dos jemas jade como el de Sakura-

**Sara pov**

Muy pronto enseñaremos a Hina lo que es seducir a un idiota no pude reprimir una sonrisa de lado mientras sigo abrazada a mi hombre oliendo su cuello.

-qué tal si tú te los llevas Kakashi- dice ese cejo tas más grande- Lee y yo debemos entrenar verdad LEE- grita

-SI GAI- SENSEI-

-LEE-

-SENSEI-

-Claro- rasca su cabeza Kakashi ignorando a ese hombre por el bien de su salud mental no le prestare atención

\- nosotros tam-tam bien nos vamos-dice Hina con un gran sonrojo- hasta luego Naruto-kun- apenas se escucho

-ADIOS MI BELLA FLOR DE CEREZO- eso sí que fue traumático mi novio se tenso un poco antes de gruñir enfadado

-Sara trajiste alguna peli en tu mochila- me pregunta Noé – es que tengo ganas de ver una porno- alegre sonríe

Un tic se instala en mi ceja mi novio la mira como asesino antes de agarrarle jalarle ambas mejillas con fuerza. Todos no miraban algunos se fueron rápido al ver el momento de locura de él.

-¡cómo te atreves a hablar de porno degenerada!- le grita con fuerza- ¡es que nunca piensas siempre debes actuar por instinto!- siguió jalándole

-¡itai!

**Naruto pov**

Ese chico sí que da miedo es más por que le jala así las mejillas a la pobre Nao es que no ve que está llorando Dettabayo me dan ganas de llorar al ver que es tan cruel como Sakura-chan

-ya dejen eso chicos- dice Kakashi por el camino de la vagancia siempre los separo que bien de veras- es cierto que tienes porno- si no termine de decir que los separo estaba delante de esa chica de cabello negro agarrándole las manos mirándole con un aura súper grande lleno de perversidad

Un chakra maligno salía del cuerpo del chico si estábamos en peligro no era el único Sasuke también tenía una mirada psicópata creo que iré a ver donde enterramos a mi sensei después de esto.

¿Sobrevivirá Kakashi luego de la paliza?

**Capitulo 3**

**Noemí pov**

Le dieron una golpiza a Kakashi de veras ahora estamos delante de la hokage me hace acordar al directo de la academia Tomas Sánchez era súper fuerte y muy enojón cuando escapamos de una amonestación fue traumático casi me da un paro al verlo delante de mí observándonos a mi y Sara cuando saltamos las rejas, me traume enserio.

-muy bien se quedaran bajo la tutela de Kakashi- dijo seria eso me hizo pensar en cosas pervertida sonreí con diversión- sería adecuado que tenga los chicos ropas el equipo 7 les debe ayudar a ellos entendido.

-oiga abuela usted por la dudas no conoce a Tomas- pregunte inocente minutos después estaba tras Sebas ocultándome del ataque de furia de la mujer.

-ya cálmese maestra-dijo Sakura sonriendo nerviosa mirando con preocupación a la mujer- respecto a la pregunta quién es Tomas- pregunto curiosa la chica.

-Tomas es el director de la academia donde vamos- explico Sebastián- es también mi tutor, su parecido a usted es lo que llevo a la idiota sin capacidad cerebral a preguntar si usted lo conoce- finalizo con una radiante sonrisa cosa que convenció a la mujer y le devolvió el gesto.

\- SEBAS-chille furiosa con un puchero en los labios cruzándome de brazos- no soy idiota sin cerebro

**Sara pov**

Estuve callada mientras ellos conversaban estaba aburrida no sabía qué hacer hasta que busque en mi mochila mi teléfono móvil y los auriculares para ponérmelos y escuchar algo de rock. Di un gran suspiro de alivio mientras cerraba mis ojos.

-TE ESTOY HABLANDO EMO SIN VIDA SOCIAL- si la loca de mi amiga me arranco el auricular dejándome sorda por unos momentos.

-Nao…-dije tétrica mientras la miraba como psicópata- empieza a correr…-pensaba mientras una vena se instalaba en mi frente iba a cometer un asesinato por el grito.

**Naruto pov**

Que espanto era esa mujer que estaba siendo sostenida por su novio, por todo los cielos en dos minutos se transformo en un demonio a punto de matar. Nao-chan se abrazo a Kakashi- sensei lloriqueando infantilmente eso sí que es divertido Dettabayo.

-no me quiere Kakashi- dice llorando mientras le abraza por el cuello a mi sensei que esta tenso la mira – tu me quieres- le mira fijo a los ojos se pone de puntillas y lo que vimos nos dejo mudos a todos.

**Kakashi pov**

Sentí sus labios en los míos sobre mi mascara quede estático mientras mis ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder, estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando ella se separo y me miro con una mirada tan descarada que estuve a punto de mandar a todo al diablo y agarrarla y dar rienda suelta a mi perversidad.

-Kakashi-kun…-dijo con vos provocativa haciendo que cierto amiguito bajo mis pantalones despierte- tu me quieres - me miro llevo un dedo a su labios tan provocativa.

-y-yo…-yo el gran Kakashi seductor nato nervioso en qué mundo o dimensión me encuentro no puede ser- yo…tengo que irme chicos muéstrenle a los invitados Konoha- escape casi desesperado para que no se note.

**Sakura pov**

Cuando todo el equipo 7 se recupero que mi maestro huyo de una mujer estábamos comprándole ropa a los chicos. Mi maestra dejo que ellos se queden, los 3 le mirábamos fijo ellos eran diferente bueno de algún modo a ellos mismo y a su vez se parecían a nosotros en nuestro estilo.

Primero Sebastián eligió algo cómodo una camisa roja y un chaleco azul oscuro, el pantalón era completo con algunos bolsillos y una sandalias ninja su cabello rojo estaba más rebelde nos dedico una sonrisa antes de sentarse a esperar al lado de nosotros.

Segunda Sara ella sí que fue rara eligió algo oscuro una camisa corta un pantalón y una falda enzima y una sandalias ninja luego se puso un chaleco sin mangas su cabello corto y alborotado le daban un estilo tan cool.

Luego de unas horas Naomi –chan no se decidía que ponerse la amiga le ignoraba sentada al lado de su novio hablando de no sé qué cosa.

Hasta que al fin lo hizo una camisa suelta naranjada y un pantalón corto, unas botas por debajo de sus rodillas y su cabello sostenido firmemente en dos coletas altas tenían una sonrisa zorruna.

-listo de veras Naomi esta lista- hizo una pose que me hacia acordar a NARUTO.

**Sebastián pov**

Esperamos dos hora por ella al fin salimos de la tienda, CUANDO LO QUE YO QUERIA ERA CAMINAR POR TODO LADOS, era divertido hacerlo mi novia estaba cariñosa mientras me abrazaba daba besos en el cuello haciendo que cierto amigo mío despierte quiero estar a solas con ella y enseñarle a que no debe jugar conmigo así.

-AAAHH-todos pegamos un brinco del susto hasta a mí se me paso el libido miramos a la mujer que pego un grito- MIKOTO – miro a mi novia fijo apuntándola-MIKOTO UCHIHA- corrió

El chakra maligno de mi novia era supremo su cabello se movía estaba a punto de correrle a esa mujer por equivocarse y decirle… ¡UN MOMENTO dijo UCHIHA MIKOTO la miro si no había duda su parecido incluso Sasuke le mira!

Sus nudillos tronaron cuando ella estaba a punto de correr Sasuke la cargo con rapidez y salió disparado llevándose a mi NOVIA- SASUKE- gritaron su equipo antes de seguirle yo tampoco me quede le seguí igual que Naomi aunque no sabía nada de cómo saltar o correr teníamos conocimiento de ellos mejor que nadie.

**-SASUKE-KUN ESPERA- **grito Sakura- espera por favor- cuando le dimos alcance nos metió a todos en un get jutsu.

**Sasuke pov**

Necesito respuestas, no puedo permitir que nadie nos escuche hablar a un no puedo creer lo que dijo la mujer era una gran amiga de mi madre, llamo a esta niña con su nombre.

-SASUKE BAJAME- me grito furiosa mientras se revolvía incomoda obedecí cuando sentí que nos alejamos los suficiente-que te crees que…- no le deje terminar le abrace estaba asustado conmocionado no podía creerlo aunque admito que mande al diablo mi orgullo estaba ella conmigo mi madre.

La sentí tensa no respondía a mi abrazo, la solté bese su frente y sus mejillas antes de mirarle fijo a los ojos, ella tenía una expresión rara en la boca su cara y sus ojos era igual sostuve con mi manos su mejillas y apoye mis labios en su frente.

-S-Sasuke me estas poniendo nerviosa- susurro bajito apenas se escuchaba su vos- yo quiero matar a una mujer- tétrica.

-lo sé, pero yo quería hablar contigo…oka-san- activo mi sharingan y la miro fijo sus redes de chakra negué con fuerza no era mi oka-san cerré con fuerza mis ojos antes de abrazarla con fuerza- Sara…que eres…- murmuro mientras la abrazo con mayor fuerza.

-un humano….-razono mientras siento con cuidado su manos en mi brazos la sentí tensa – una mujer…eres una gran persona Sasuke tiene amigos, una familia no te hunda en la tristeza- me susurra con suavidad.

-no puedo olvidarlo, no puedo…- unas lagrimas traicionera escaparon de mis ojos descendiendo por mis mejillas.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ella estaba apoyando mi dolor me protegía con cariño era como estar con mi madre no supe en qué momento libere a los chicos del get jutsu pero si sabía que de ahora en más Sara guarda un gran secreto mío. No puedo decir el motivo pero sé que ella comprende mi alma mejor que nadie.

¿Qué paso con Sasuke? ¿Sara y Sasuke podrán ser amigos? ¿Qué pasara con ellos?

¿Kakashi reconocerá que hay una persona más pervertida que él?


End file.
